


Pom Pom

by Prompt_Master



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompt_Master/pseuds/Prompt_Master
Summary: You know what makes every relationship better? A dog. Rich brings home a dog





	Pom Pom

—

When Jake woke up a few years ago on Halloween in the hospital he was almost certain his friendship with Rich was going to be a full stop. Words couldn’t describe how pissed off Jake really was when he figured out what happened. Who could blame him? He spent his first few days in the hospital mentally venting out his anger to Rich. He planned all the things he’d say, the grandest most emotional fuck you he’d ever come up with. 

And somehow things turned out the opposite. He remembers it clear as day. He rolled into Rich’s hospital room with his rant burning on the tip of his tongue, filling his mind like a smoke in a room on fire. But when he saw Rich in a full body cast he felt everything he’d been building up rush out of him. That only got worse when Rich instantly started to apolgize. 

It was in that moment Jake’s life was changed forever. He found himself somehow closer to Rich than ever before, they became the greatest two bros Middbourough High would ever see. And two years of awkward no homo jokes they somehow slipped into a comfortable relationship as boyfriend and boyfriend. 

Jake was worried that college life would separate them. And Jake was worried for nothing. Because of his house burning down Jake found himself settled in a nice motel. It wasn’t the best, especially since it also meant he had to drop a lot of sports and clubs for part-time jobs, but he didn’t mind the independent living. Especially when college came around and Rich told his dad he was going to live in a dorm. Dorm meaning Jake’s little motel room.

His dreary living was instantly lit up with his boyfriend’s constant presence. Rich had a lot of energy and excitement, there was never a dull day with him around. Even on study days when they sat in a pleasant silence he found himself laughing every now and then at Rich’s stupid jokes. Rich even helped pay for food, phone bill, and the motel, all in exchange for being the big spoon. 

Jake sighed at the memories, a smile tugging at his lip as he stared up at the ceiling. He rested his eyes for a moment, trying to dig deeper into the bed sheets that felt colder without Rich laying by him. Jake called out of work today, he was having a very bad leg day. The pain was flaring up badly and needed a refill on his pain medicine. If he had to go out today it’d definently be in a wheelchair. When he opened his eyes again he focused on a little orange smudge on the ceiling. From the time Rich was dancing while making a sandwich and flung peanut butter right from the knife to the ceiling. He chuckled, Rich always cheered him up. 

Jake hummed and sat up in the bed when he heard the door unlock, “Hey Rich.”

Jake was instantly set on edge when he didn’t get an ethusiatic reply. He wondered if maybe Rich was having a bad day, one where he fell into a depressive mood. He listened closely as he heard the boy shuffle around from where he couldn’t see , every now and then whispering something he couldn’t make out. He seriously considered risking the pain of walking to go check on him. 

“Rich? Yo, you alright babe? What’s goin’ on?” 

There was pause in the shuffling, followed by footsteps. Rich’s head poked around the doorway with a cheeky smile, his red stripe strong against the bland motel wallpaper.

“Hey Jakey Baby” that playful tone only meant trouble. It meant Rich was trying to lighten him up before a shitstorm was unleashed. 

Jake took a deep breath “…what did you do? I swear if you got kicked out of another Dick’s Sporting Goods I’ll-” 

“Oh no no, Jake I’m personally offended. How dare you have such little faith in me.” Rich paused for a moment to look back at something he was holding out of Jake’s view, “This time, even though you’re gonna be mad at first, I did something great.” 

“Mad? What do you mean-…? Rich what the fuck.” 

Rich had fully stepped into view, and in his arms was a small little white puppy. 

“Oh my God Rich.” 

Rich smiled, petting the dog and rubbing through the agressive curls and puffs to rub her ears, “isn’t she cute! She’s a baby Pomeranian! I wanna call her Pom Pom” 

Jake gave the dog a strange look. It wasn’t that he hated dogs but he su ked at taking care of himself, how was he gonna take care of an animal too? “Ok but where the fuck did Pom Pom come from from?” 

Rich smiled, showing off his adorable tooth gap as he trotted over to sit on the bed next to Jake. “I was fucking around when Christine forced me to go get something she left at the shelter, y'know when she last volunteered. And she told me this little gal pal hadn’t been adopted in so long they were planning on giving up.” 

Jake watched as Rich stared down at Pom Pom as though she were his newborn child. He had this smile curling up his cheeks that sent his heart racing. God he loved this goofball. Rich pet her up and down, then held her out for Jake to hold. 

“Seriously man. Pet her, her fur is so fucking soft.” 

Jake sighed and shook his head, failing to hold back a grin. He held Pom Pom in his lap and…well Rich wasn’t wrong, she was fucking soft as hell. His fingers ran through her fur, taking out small knots and curls. 

He looked up at Rich, his hand moving in a back and forth motion over her head, “you need some impulse control.”

Rich shrugged, hopping onto the bed, “if my impulses are this awesome then maybe we should let them free”

Jake smiled, fluffing up the fur around the dogs face and watching as her little eyes curiously stared at him. She let out a little yap and god dammit that was adorable. Jake almost completely forgot about how much his legs hurt. How did Rich always seem to make things better? 

Jake felt chapped lips press against his cheek and he rolled his eyes, “you know if they find out we have a dog up here we’re gonna have to find a new motel right?” 

Rich shrugged, not caring even a little as he reached into a PetCo bag for a dog treat, “then I guess they won’t find out.”

Rich then placed a little bone shaped treat into Jake’s hand, “feed her dude. It’s amazing” 

“Uh, ok?” Around Rich, Jake just couldn’t stop laughing. 

Jake held his hand out and little Pom Pom nibbled on it, going so far as to lick his hand when she was done, “…ok so maybe she’s cute” 

“I fucking told you! And I know it’s not a golden retriever like you’ve always wanted but I mean you really want a dog so”

“Wait, I don’t remember telling you that” 

“Yeah,” Rich took the dog back, holding her in his arms like a baby. “You didn’t have to, I’m the, yknow, best fucking boyfriend ever? Duh?” 

“I bet Michael doesn’t have to worry about Jeremy bringing a dog to their dorm” 

“You kidding? Once Jeremy has an idea what’s to keep him from doing It? You give him too much credit. Why am I even with you, honestly.” 

Jake hummed, rolling in the bed to face Rich, “because you’re hella gay”

“Hella bi”

Jake rolled his eyes, “How about you put that dog down-” 

Rich gasped, holding a hand over his heart dramatically, “that dog is our daughter, Jakey!”

Jake flicked his forehead, dorky smile never leaving either of their faces, “put her down and make out with me.” 

Rich hummed in thought, slowly putting Pom Pom on the ground so she could trot around the place. He looked back at Jake, a mischievous and loving look in his eyes. He put a hand down on the bed near Jake and leaned over his face. 

“No homo?” 

“No homo.” 

Rich then captured up all that Jake never thought he’d have. 

–

“Hey Rich?”

“Yeah dude?”

“You know you’re taking her on walks right?”

“…ugh” 

“Love you, Richie”


End file.
